Confessions of Libby Nicolson
by Gleek forever x
Summary: Libby Nicolson aged 14 to 15ish. Chapter eight is up-will Libby win over Josh? Or will she have to "see to" his girlfriend? Crappio summary.
1. I'd LOBE to see you again!

Confessions of Libby Nicolson 

**6****th**** January**

**7:00am**

**In bed**

School starts today. Yippee-Not! My dear parents have been getting on at me for centuries,

"You used to love school, Libby!"

They are vair vair annoying!

**Ten minutes later**

"Libby! Get out of bed!" my mutti yells at me.

"No," I shout back, "I will not go to school today, Mutti, I am too upset. I think I may be suffering from depression syndromes!"

**Two minutes later**

I hear my mutti coming up the stairs. Too bad for her. I will not leave my bed ever again.

**8:05am**

I am just applying a few more layers of mascara before I set off to my doom-Starlag 14.

**One minute later**

…And my eye shadow isn't showing much. Am putting on a bit more.

**50 seconds later**

…Hmm, do I see bangs under my eyes? I'll just put on a bit of eyeliner, then I'll go.

Then again, a bit more lippy wont do me any harm. And maybe I should straighten my hair a bit more….

**8:42**

**On my way to hell.**

Have just set off to Starlag 14. Looking at myself in my mirror. I could have done with some more blusher. And my mascara looks uneven. Sadly, my mutti sent me on my way. Merdi.

**About ten minutes later**

Bex phoned.

"Où sont vous?"

"Near the chippy."

"Meet me at the tennis courts."

"Bex, you cant play tennis."

"No, Libbs, I've gotta tell you something."

And then I walked into the gates.

**8:57**

Bex got to the tennis courts after like, a million years.

"Hi Libby." she said,

"Bex, I am in dying pain because you had to call me and made me crash into the gates."

She just kept talking. Honestly, no one cares about little me any more.

**Two minutes later**

Bex and me decided to chuck all the tennis balls and see how far we could get them.

"Girls," said Hawkeye giving us that look, "I do not think you really want to start off the new term badly.

"I'm sorry, Miss Heaton," I said, "But if we didn't want to do this, why would we be doing it?"

"Liberty Nicolson, you are an absolute clone of your sister." she said, before she turned and marched off. Bex and me copied her.

**9:03**

**In reg**

I've been in school 3 minutes and it's crap already. Our reg teacher is Miss Stamp, P.E teacher and lesbian. I swear I could see her checking out my (unusually small) nungas. Me, Bex, Sam, Elly and Daniela Adams sat at the back, but we got caught doing Let's-go-down-the-disco when she was calling reg, so now I'm at the front between Dylan Brown and Natasha van der zwan. Double Merdi!

**9:05**

"Do you speak much of the Billy Shakespeare language?" I asked Natasha.

"No," she said, "But I do speak English, French and a bit Spanish."

She is vair dim.

**12:13**

**French**

While Madame Slack drones on about the usual crap, I passed notes to Bex. She's not beside me, but luckily, the two people between us are Daniela and Christie Kingsley, two vair reliable peeps.

Bex, what were u gonna tell me?

A sex god talked to me this morning!

Did he say "Hi, Bex, are you friends with the totally gorgeous Miss Liberty Nicolson?"

No, but he did ask me what school I went to.

Why do I waste my pen-ink on her?

**3:42**

**Walking home with Bex**

We are singing "I will survive" and dancing up to her house. So, we're just skipping past Foxwood when this ultra good looking guy comes out with a few mates,

"Oh, hey, remember me?" he said to Bex.

"That's him!" she whispers to me,

"Yeah, hi Josh!" she says to him, her face gone red. Josh. Where do I remember that name?

"Libby?" he says, "Libby Nicolson?"

"Bex!" I whisper to her, "If you like a guy, you do not tell him the name of your most attractive bestest pally!"

"I didn't!" she says, sounding confused, "Um, Josh, how do you know my friends name?"

"Don't remember me, eh Libbs?" he says, leaning against the wall, "We were mates when we were about 4. You used to do my makeup and taught me how to snog." he said, laughing.

OMIGOD! Now I remember him!

"Nice to see you too, Josh." I said, "Come on, Bex, lets go."

"Come back soon, Libbs!" he shouted after us, "I'd LOBE to see you again!"


	2. I'm turning into Hannah Montana

**13****th**** August**

**8:36**

**On the (honking) bus**

It's now been a whole week since my little run-in with Josh, but I cant stop thinking about it. Today, I decided to get the bus. BIG MISTAKE! It stinks in here! I mean it really stinks!

**30 seconds later**

Someone has just set off a stinker.

**8:40**

**School**

After about 20 years, I finally got off that bus. Sam and Elly were waiting for me.

"Hey Libby!" said Sam, "Going to Dani's party on Saturday?"

"I didn't know she was having one." I said.

"Oh, she hasn't told you!" Elly said, looking surprised, "But Dani and you have been mates since you were kids."

"Whatever, I'll drop by anyways." I said.

"Libby!" I heard from behind, "Libby! He asked me out!"

**9:03**

**Reg**

Bex has not shut up about Josh for ages. I can hear her telling Rebekah Winters behind me.

"He is just SO hot!" I hear her saying.

She should see him in drag.

**10:02**

**R.E**

OMIGIDDYGOD! I am stuck between my mates party and my best pals relationship with my ex "boyfin" and all Miss Wilson can talk about is her so-called problems from when she was at school with the Queen and Tom Thumb and whoever else was walking about in those days.

So Daniela invited me to her party on Saturday and all, then my so-called best mate Bex says,

"Libby! Josh and me are going to the movies on Saturday and so are you! I've got no idea what to say and besides, Josh told me that he has a mate who you'd really like!"

"But Bex, I've got…"

"Please!" she begged, "I'd do anything for you! Please Libby!"

So I accepted. And just to make it all better, the date starts an hour after Daniela's party and ends half an hour before. Double Merdi!

**16****th**** August**

**9:00pm**

**Shopping with Bex**

It's the day before the party and date, and I'm late-night shopping with Bex for outfits to wear to the big date. We've got our eyes on these dresses (spaghetti strap black for Bex, strapless baby pink for me.)

"Bex," I said as we tried them on, "My nungas are like, 2 inches. How can I go a whole night without pulling up my dress?"

"Try wearing a padded bra and put a bit of tissue paper in it. It really works, Kirsty does it all the time!"

"Bex, do you really think that I want to look like your brothers girlfriend?"

I hate Kirsty. I mean, she's nice and pretty and smart and all, but it doesn't mean she's perfect-right?

**Midnight**

**In bed**

In the end, Bex got a black strapless dress and I got a purple one with straps. Daniela phoned.

"Hey Libbs! Just to say, the theme for my party is black and white, so wear your leather skirt and the white shirt with the netted sleeves."

"Danz, do you _need_ a theme?" I said.

"Yep," she said, "Gotta go, my vati's moaning at me. Luv ya, just not in a lezzy way!"

She hung up.

Triple Merdi.

**Ten minutes later**

I have finally figured out my plan. I will arrive at Daniela's early and hide my dress in the loo somewhere, then party for an hour, run into the loos, change, meet Bex at the movies, go on the date, then leave half an hour early, get back to Dannie's and party until the end.

God, I am turning into Hannah Montana!

**Five minutes later**

Then again, what if Dannie realises I'm not at the party? Or Bex comes to the party before her date? Or an atomic bomb blows up the earth?


	3. OMIGIDDYGODSPYJAMASWITHKNOBSON!

**17****th**** August**

**12:00**

**The kitchen**

Mutti and Vati are out with Uncle Eddie and a few of mutti's aerobics mates. Gee's out with Dave. Me? I'm just in the kitchen, looking for some breakfast. We never have anything.

**12:05**

A pack of jelly babies, some bread and a bottle of out-of-date whipped cream. Yum.

**Two minutes later**

Phones ringing,

"Bex, for the final time, I do not care how hot Josh is!" I said.

"Um, hi to you too, Libby."

Bloody hell! It's Josh.

"Oh, err, hi Josh. Bex isn't here, but you can call her if you-"

"No, I want to talk to you, Libby. If that's alright."

"Okay, why?"

"Oh, well, see I was just wondering if you're still coming tonight."

"Unless my pantalitzer doll's head jumps out of the cupboard and eats me alive. Cos if I didn't, Bex would eat me alive."

He laughed. Josh doesn't look the same, but his laugh hasn't changed.

"Well, see you tonight Libbs. My mate Tyler is great fun. He's really looking forward to meeting you and Bex."

"Bye Josh."

**6:00pm**

**In my room**

Daniela's party starts in one hour and the date starts in two. Am standing in front of the mirror wearing my undies. Would nicking one of my sister's bras make my nungas look bigger, or would it just fall down and make me look like I have 4?

**6:12**

Georgia came into my room (when I was wearing my netted t-shirt and leather skirt, luckily)

"Hi Gee." I said,

"What happened to Ginger?" she said,

"Georgia, in case you haven't noticed, I am 14, not 3."

"And I'm 23, not 14, but I've not changed, eh Libbs?"

"Yeah," I said, "I mean, you still have the cosmic horn for about 20 boys, you still have oversized nungas, oh, and you still have a conk the size of Jupiter."

**6:34**

"Dad," I said, "Can you drop me at Daniela's at 7, pick me up and take me to the movies at 8, pick me up from there at half 10 and take me back to Dannie's until 11?"

"No." he says

Why do I waste my breath on him?

**Ten minutes later**

I repeated this to Mutti and she answered the exact same. My breath is tired. I will relax it with my favourite, out-of-date cream. Then I will try to figure out my plan.

**Two minutes later**

Done. Dave the laugh came over and Georgia wasn't in. I told him ALL about my little Hannah Montana stunt and he says he'll take me.

**6:50**

**In Dave's car**

My dress is in the back. Nearly at Dannie's.

**Two minutes later**

Have just got out the car. OMIGIDDYGODSPYJAMASWITHKNOBSON! I can see Josh walking to Daniela's house!

"Hi Libby. Going to the party?"

"Yeah, but I didn't know you were."

"Libby, I've known Daniela for years, you know that."

"But what about the date?"

"Oh, well Bex said that she had a friends party to go to and we're going next week."

Then along came Bex.

**7:09**

**Home**

My feet are literally killing me. Am lying in my bed of pain. Try running six blocks in high heels. Bex saw me and said,

"Libby, how did you know the date was cancelled? I phoned you, but your mum said you'd just left for Daniela's!"

"Um, Lucky guess?" I shrugged.

"I told her." Josh said. Wrong answer.

"And how did you have her number, but not mine? Wait a second, THAT'S why you wanted Libby to come on our date! That's why you even asked me out! Josh, forget next week, I never want to see either of you again!"

She stormed off into Dannie's house.

"Sorry, Josh." I said, "She can be a bit of a drama queen, she'll probs call you in ten minutes."

"I don't care if she calls." said Josh, "But if you called, that would be a different story…"

Then he kissed me. And not just a quick mate kiss on the cheek, a real number 4 kiss. It was just like when we were 4, except he wasn't crying. Then he tried to skip to number 6, but I pulled away and started running home. So now my nursery school snogging partner has appeared again, got a date with my best mate and then tried to snog me. Oh Merdi and spotty Dick!


	4. Bex is out, Is Stacy in?

**20****th**** August**

**12:00**

**School**

Bex keeps shooting me daggers. I ignore her, she'll stop and beg me to make up with her in ten minutes. But I wont. She is an ex-bestest pal.

**12:32**

Walking to German with Bex. We've agreed that for now, neither of us will have anything to do with stupid Josh. But he is a good kisser, and good looking….studdduppp brain!!!!!!!!

**3:42**

**Walking home-all aloney on my owney **

Bex is going to her dad's tonight, so I'm going home alone. Dylan Brown is coming my way. HELP! She thinks we're friends, even though I hate her, but I cant tell her or she'll give me a good duffing up. I think I'll start running now!

**3:45**

Bugger. Just bumped into some random.

**3:46**

It's not just a random either. It's a boy from Foxwood, and a fit one too….CHRIST ON A BIKE IT'S JOSH!

**About 4**

**At home**

That little run-in with Josh almost cost me my life. Because,

1. Bex saw it from her dad's car

2. Dylan almost caught me

3. Josh is HOT….shuddup brain, shuddup!

I said to him,

"Look Josh, it was nice to see you and all, but we cant see each other. Bex likes you and she's like my best mate and-"

"It's cool, Libbs." he said, "I'll back off."

And I started running-once again.

**Midnight**

**Bed**

Bex phoned.

"Rebecca Jane Caroline Lockhart-it's like, midnight!"

"I know, but I gotta tell you something Libby, there's this really good looking boy named Jamie who lives next door to my Dad, he's at Foxwood and…."

"WHAT?" I said, "Tell me before my Vati comes upstairs!"

"Well, I was sunbathing in the garden and then he came over and we talked for a bit and he kissed me!"

"So you're over Josh?" I said.

"Mhm."

So why am I so happy about this?

**21****st**** August**

**3:00**

**School**

I think I like Josh….

I'll talk to him after school. Jamie and Bex are meeting at the park- and Josh will be there. So I'll go too.

**3:50**

Bex, Sam, Elly and I just reached the park. A bunch of Foxwood boys are on the swings. There's a few girls from Stanlag 14 too, Sue Jackson, Amanda Martini, Rayleigh Stone and Martina Ryan. I couldn't see Josh.

**4:02**

Bex and Jamie are sitting under the tree. Sam's sitting on a swing, surrounded by boys as usual and Elly's flirting with this boy called Liam. Daniela came over with her college boyfriend Steve and we are all having a great time in the sun. Oh, I can see Josh coming! Wait a second, who's that blonde next to him?

**4:06**

The blonde girl is Stacy Evens from the year above me. But what's she doing with Josh? Stacy Evens does NOT fit in to the Libby/Josh thing. Probably she has a desperate crush on him. OMG, THEY'RE NOT SNOGGING ARE THEY? Please, our lord Sandra, say they're not.

**Two minutes later**

My life is ruined.


	5. I'm so over Josh, maybe

**23****rd**** August**

**12:03**

**My bed of pain.**

Faked sick today. Same as I have done for the last 2 days. Mutti says if I'm not back tomorrow, she'll call the doctor. Like she cares about me. She just wants to flirt with the doctor.

**12:05**

Maybe I'll phone the hospital and tell them to send in their ugliest female doctor. That'll show her. 

**12:06**

Last night, Bex informed me about Stacy. She's in the year above us, which means she's older than Josh, she's top in most subjects. And she has an older sister. I think her name was Mindy or something.

**12:10**

Or was it Cindy? Actually, I think it was Lindy. Or is it Lindsay? Hmm…

**1:00**

Yeah, it was definitely Lindsay. Apparently, she's a bit older than Georgia. 

**26****th**** August**

**9:07**

**Reg**

Why does Adolfa keep looking at my nungas? They're not that big…I must get it from Vati. I mean, when there's girls like Sam and Hannah Baker with big nungas, why look at mines?

**10:23**

**Drama**

This term, we're doing a really crap show called _The wizard of Oz. _The auditions are tomorrow. I think I'll try out for that witch from the east. All she does is die. Or maybe I'll be a munchkin. I'm kinda small. Ish. 

**10:30**

Why is my life so sadistic? One of the upper classes are "helping" with our play by taking parts to "support" us, and guess what? Stacy just so happens to be in that class.

**12:09**

**Biology**

Sam passed me a note,

_Libby, do you fancy coming down the town with Me and Elly tonight?_

I wonder if Josh will be there. Or stupid Stacy. 

_Any boys coming?_

So Sam, who hates writing, whispered to me, "Yeah, Daniela's boyfriend Steve and his college mates are coming."

**12:40**

College boys? Hmm, might be a good way to get over Josh. I am going tonight, and so are Sam, Elly, Nerissa, Tannie and Siobhan. I think Dannie's going, cause Steve is. Bex isn't coming. She says that she's fine with Jamie right now, she doesn't need a college boyfriend.

**1:00**

**Maths**

Bex probably could get a college boyfriend. She's tall and skinny and has this really nice brown hair. Elly might be able to as well, she's got Japanese roots, so she looks it. Daniela already has Steve. Sam could get one any time, she's got the model look. Me, I'm just small with smaller nungas. Any college boy interested in me must be psycho. 

**9:30**

**Walking to Sam's**

I am off to have a great time without Josh. Who needs him?

I hope he's there.


	6. What happens down town, stays down town

**9:45**

**Sam's house**

Why is Diana, Sam's mutti, so much cooler than mines? She doesn't even look like a mutti, she looks like Sam's sister. She's not one of those dorky mums that calls you by your full name (that's Samantha in Sam's case, Liberty in mine) AND she has five kids, as well as a job, so since Sam's the oldest, she can do what she wants. 

**9:50**

**In the back of some college guys car**

Right now, my mutti thinks I am over at Sam's, studying. I wonder what she'd do if she knew I was squished up in the back of some college guys car.

**10:00**

**Down the town**

Blimey o Reilly's trousers. I just saw Georgia and Dave here. Gee told mutti that she's at a job interview. Mutti's stupid enough to believe that a. there's a job interview at night and b. that even if there was one, Georgia would go to it.

**10:23**

So far, this nights been fabbity fab. Nerissa and that came and about 12 college boys are here. A few Foxwood lads came along, but I couldn't care less.

Mostly because Josh isn't there. 

**10:26**

How a night can go from fabbity fab to crappity crap in three minutes is strangely strange. Josh showed up with stupid Stacy. Why cant she go away? Dylan Brown's here. Maybe I can get her to give Stacy a good duffing up.

**11:09**

**In Dave's car home.**

Dave offered to drop me home. There is no way I am getting in that college guys car ever again! He tried to snog me. Okay, I saw Josh looking at me, so I decided to flirt with the college guy. So I went up, trying to look sexy and then I "accidentally" dropped my handbag and he picked it up for me…oh do I really need to explain? You've seen it in movies, eh? The girl goes "Ooh, thank you so much-" and yada yada yada. But this guy, Shaun, he goes,

"Hey babe, single?"

I said, "Unfortunately yes." So Josh looks away and I was gonna totally run, but Shaun went,

"You're really hot" and kissed me. He tried to do a number 6. So I ran, Dave saw me and he offered to drop me. Georgia was in the girls room with Jas. Probs applying a few more kilos of makeup. 

**Midnight**

**Bed**

I am grounded all weekend. Mutti phoned Diana and asked if I was there, cos she was suspicious of me. Big surprise. As Diana is cool and all, she tried to cover for me, but then Mutti asked to speak to me and lets just say that Sam's brother Robbie's impressions of me aren't quite as good as he thinks. Worse, it means I have no opportunities to accidentally bump into Josh. Why is my life oh so crap? 


	7. I wear it when i'm out with the vikings

**Okay, I know this story's not been at it's best lately, it's been getting shorter all the time. I have no idea why it's underlining the whole thing and just to avoid any confusion, Samantha's brother Robbie isn't the sex god, I forgot all about him, sorry.**

**_______________________________________________**

**28th August**

**8:30**

**On the sofa**

Dave is over. Again. He practically lives here. I always quite liked Dave. He was my second ever snogee, (the time I was five, when he and Georgia just got together and I decided to snog him). After Josh. Wait, don't think about Josh! SHUDDUP BRAIN!!!!!

**8:34**

When did I stop seeing Josh? Oh yeah, I remember, I wrote BUM on his forehead…ha ha ha. So funny. Now to Josh, Stacy Evens is that really pretty teenage girl and I'm the toddler who wrote BUM on his head. Wonder which one he'd pick.

**10:35**

**School, The auditions**

The older class have come, Stacy and her minions, Melissa and Charlie at the front. They are such clones of Stacy. They've even dyed their hair blonde to look like her. AND they say it's natural. Some people say I'm a loser…

**10:45**

Stacy is playing Dorothy. Probably because she was the only one sad enough to try out. I am now officially playing the part of "Tree 2". I was going to go in for that witch who dies, but when we heard their was trees, me, Bex, Sam, Elly, Dannie and Susie decided to try out for them, so we could have a bit of a laugh. Maybe I can trip up Dorothy as she skips along.

**3:34**

**Leaving school**

I can see Josh walking along the path. Probably coming to get stupid Stacy Evens. I will totally pretend not to see him. Oh my god, he's coming over! Not that I care or anything.

**3:37**

Josh came right over to me,

"Hi Libby." he said.

"Um," I said, not knowing what to say, "How's your cat, Josh?"

"You mean my dog?" he said.

**Two minutes later**

Josh's dog bit some boys bum at the park last week….

**3:40**

Josh looked at Bex.

"Am I butting in?" he said.

"No," I so wanted him to stay, "Bex was just leaving."

**4:02**

Josh actually invited himself to my place tonight!

"Why?" I asked him,

"Well, you know, I've missed seeing the old place. And your sisters pretty fit."

"Ok." I said. If it hadn't been Josh, I'd have whacked him over the head with a fish.

**29****th**** August**

**3:45**

**In my room**

Josh is coming over today, so I need to make sure everything looks decent. Mutti and Vati are going to Uncle Eddie's. Dave called and asked if he could come over and I said that Georgia wanted to go to his, then told her that she had to go to his place. So it'll just be me and him. Like old times, only I wont be putting makeup on him. And we probably wont be snogging, unfortunately.

**3:47**

What should I wear? My clothes are so boring. Maybe I'll sneak into Georgia's room and pick out something.

**4:00**

I am wearing a really attractive black dress. Georgia has many things that Mutti and Vati do not approve of, but she's 23 now, so she can do what she wants to. I have straightened my hair and my makeup looks good. So everything will be fine.

**2 minutes later**

Wait a second, I cant just go downstairs without shoes!

**4:05**

Digging through my shoe box. I don't have any black shoes, besides my school ones. What do I do?

**4:30**

Josh knocked on the door. I opened it, wearing Georgia's biggest pair of high heels.

"You look nice Libby." he said, "Going out partying right after?"

Why didn't I just wear my jeans and my black halter top? They're just as attractive, just not in a show off way!

"Oh this old thing?" I said, "I wear it when I'm out with the Vikings."

**4:54**

**My room (with Josh)**

We talked for ages, about what we've been doing since we saw each other. I'm quite bored really. I want to shout,

"Snog me already!"

Crap ending, I know, but the story's nearly finished and I don't want it to seem rushed. Please keep it up with the fabby reviews!


	8. Love and deathLibby style

**Omg, this has taken ages to complete! I really think I should keep going, I know how annoying it is when people abandon their stories and I don't wanna be one of those people. So….here goes.**

**_______________________________________________**

**5:00**

**My room (still with Josh)**

"How's your dating life been?" Josh asks me.

"Decent," I say, moving an inch closer to him, once again. Now my shoulder is against his, "I've dated a few boys. You?"

He just looks at me and sighs, "Actually, Libby, that's why I wanted to come to yours…"

OMIGOD! HE FEELS THE SAME WAY!!! THIS IS THE HAPPIEST DAY OF MY LIFE!

"Oh Josh!" I cry, "I like you too!"

And now it's time for the kiss…

**5:10**

**My bed of pain**

Merdi. Double Merdi! Josh does not love me. He never did. Actually, he was pretty "polite" about it. After I tried to kiss him, he informed me that he has a girlfriend (probably little miss Barbie Evens.) and he came over because he wanted some love advice from me-on when to kiss her! How am I supposed to know when to kiss Stacy Evens? And didn't I see him kiss her at the park.

Josh apologised for "putting my hopes up" and hoped we could still be "good friends." So I grabbed Pantalitzer's head and whacked him. He started to run away and I chased him, then I realised I was wearing high heels and fell down the stairs. In front of Josh.

Have put myself to bed now. I hear the door open. Must be Georgia. Mutti and Vati are at yet another Abba night.

**5:02**

I used to go to those things. And sing dancing bean or whatever you call it. God I have done so many things I regret. Like the "stwipper" show at nursery. And Josh. OH, SHUDDUP BRAIN, SHUDDUP ABOUT STUPID JOSH!

**Twenty seconds later**

He is sort of cute though.

**Ten seconds later.**

Okay, okay, very hot, happy now?

**5:10**

Georgia came in to my room.

"What are you doing in bed at like 5?"

"Dying." I answer, throwing the covers over my head.

Luckily, unlike Mutti, Ginger knows when to leave me alone.

**11:00**

Mutti and Vati came in, acting drunk and singing some stupid song. How can they sing when their own daughter is dying?

**5:00am**

I dreamed that it was my funeral. Hardly anyone was there, in the front row were Bex, Sam, Elly and Danz, crying. Angus and Gordy carried my coffin to the front. Stacy Evens and her gang were laughing. Nobody really cared. If I wasn't already dead, I'd have killed myself. Then suddenly Josh rushed forward,

"Libby! Nooooooo!" he shouted, running towards me. Stacy tried to pull him back, but he threw her away and jumped in my coffin with me.

Ahh, that was a nice dream.

**6:02**

Unfortunately, it was a dream, not reality. And I cant believe I'm saying that.


End file.
